Project Summary/Abstract The Biostatistics Core facility provides the statistical design, data management, and computational support for all Leukemia SPORE investigators. The Core will support consultation and collaboration on all aspects of study design, database development and quality control, and analysis and interpretation of data. The statisticians participating in the Biostatistics Core bring established collaborations and a broad range of expertise and experience in clinical trials, laboratory experiments, genetics and genomics research, and epidemiology studies. Dr. Graham Colditz, Katherine Trinkaus, and Feng Gao, have extensive experience as investigators and statisticians within the Hematopoietic Development and Malignancy Program at Siteman. Dr. Petti brings bioinformatics expertise and a record of collaboration with Drs. Welch and Ley. The team brings expertise in monitoring minority accrual, OnCore, REDCap and data management/analysis for clinical studies. Collectively, these individuals have affiliations at Washington University School of Medicine and the Siteman Cancer Center. The Biostatistics Core members have participated regularly in the investigator meetings for the SPORE projects over the past 5 years and in design of developmental projects and career enrichment program where they provide support and training for junior investigators. The specific aims of this core are to; 1: Provide biostatistical and bioinformatics collaboration for Projects, Developmental Research program and Cores in the SPORE, to assure robust statistical methods support the projects; 2: Provide biostatistical and bioinformatics support and training to junior investigators through the CEP.